


Oath of shattered bones.

by jodade420



Category: Vanity emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodade420/pseuds/jodade420
Summary: all comes crumbling down





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1 of 2

There I was Holding my breath under ice cold water for as long as I possibly could, an hour before the game starts. It’s normal routine we have to do, coach said something about toughing up the body to help prevents more serious damage if you get tackled down by the opposing team, well all done it to keep her off our backs about it, I dragged myself out of the bath and headed to the changing room to get dressed in my spurs kit, we went out on the pitch to warm up before kick off.  
We didn’t have a great first half by 1-0 down, we went back to the changing room, coach preaching that we can kick arsenal’s ass, if we all work together as a team, hurdling around each-other and did our team cheer.  
Second half kicked off with me giving an assist to the striker who then headed it in, making us draw 1-1, our defender stopped the opposing team from scoring a goal, she crossed the ball to me only just able to reach it, I took control and managed to dodged the other players, I ran with the ball towards the goal, aiming my vision, I booted the ball hard as I possibly could completely bypassing the goalie and hitting the back of the net, The time I realized I scored I got piled on top by the team mates, winning 2-1 now.  
It was about 85 minutes in, our striker tackled the ball of them and passed it to me, not noticing their left winger came sliding full speed with her boot catching my kneecap wiping me completely out, I felt like a rag doll as I couldn’t control my body as I fell, not realizing the full pain till I stopped rolling, I never in my life felt this pain before, the ref came running along with the paramedics, they stretched me off the pitch to get a better examination.  
They took me to the hospital to give me an x-ray to see the damage, sort while later the doctor came back with it, it wasn’t good news as I have shattered my kneecap and I wont be able to play for 6-8 weeks, from strict instructions by the doctor to rest and not to move the leg to much as it needs to heal,  
coach came by to see if I was okay and to let me know that she had book me for physio for 8 weeks, and said she will go to you as I wont be able to move much, Great now I play football, I can’t do anything else and now I have to spend 8 weeks with someone and in my home.  
Coach gave me a lift back home, I shut the door behind me, struggling to get up the stairs with this stupid full leg brace, I finally got to the bedroom and took some pain killers, I soon fell asleep.  
The morning came, forgetting for a moment that the had a leg injury I bent my leg, well that was a mistake wasn’t it, still struggling with the ordinary things like washing cleaning even siting down,  
about 2 weeks went by I was able to move around much more so I took that as a good sign but I still wasn’t able to go out much and I was getting really board, I called my best friend Rhona to come round and have a catch up,  
she finally turned up with a bottle in hand, we chatted for a few hours, watched a bit of tv, she said her goodbyes for the night, with that I went up to go to bed, ready for the physio tomorrow, which im really not looking forwards to.  
I woke up with the front-door getting banged on, I rushed down the stairs as fast as a shattered kneecap can go, I finally got to the door and opened it,  
“ ummm….. im Charity your physio therapist for the next 6 weeks, you know make sure your little knee heals up nice a proper so you can carry on….. oh I must say wicked goal, pretty good for a small person ain’t you” she greeted eyeing me up and down with a smug look on her face,  
I looked at myself noticing my dressing gown open showing my underwear and only just covering my nipples, I quickly covered myself with it and looked up and completely blushed like larva running through my cheeks,   
“ come in …… im just going to get dressed, I wont be long” I avoided eye contact and went up stairs and got changed,  
I finally got down stairs “ sorry about before …… should we crack on with the physio then”   
“ it honestly fine…… im quite flattered you though I was up for it” she joked  
I laughed “ no it was not like that….. you panicked me banging on the door like that……. I wasn’t thinking straight…… no punt intended …… on what I looked like answering did I” I defended my self,  
“ of course you wasn’t” she replied with a wink   
We got on with the physio, and we got talking about day to day stuff she lifted my leg and bent it, I had this streak pain right up my leg,  
“ ouch that fucking hurt” I shouted  
“at least we know it’s still broken, mark out of 10 the pain” she apologetically spoke  
“a good 9 and a half, god that really hurt” I whimpered   
“ hummm….. it shouldn’t be that high on the chart after 2 weeks, It seems to me that your kneecap bone isn’t healing well than we thought, coach isn’t going to like this at all, right im going to call doctor, I’ll take you there, call coach tell her how the physio went” she explained quite professionally   
“does it look like I have a choice in the matter”  
“no I don’t think so” I interrupted myself   
“ you know I don’t get paid enough for a small, spoiled hotheaded women I have ever met and trust my when I say that, just sit down till I get back, im going to make a call, then we will see whats happening with your knee, then I’ll drop you off and leave you in peace, well intill tomorrow for physio can’t really dodge it now can you, well me knowing were you live now do I and you can’t really run now can you” she replied trying to make light out of the situation,  
“im sorry im not really good company, when I get injured it’s just frustrates me when I can’t even do the simplest things, I just want my leg back to normal is that to much to ask” I deflated  
“ hey come on you, let get you to the hospital yeah” she sadly smiled and reached her hands out to pull me up.  
We waited for the doctor who finally walked in the room with the consultant behind him,  
“ im afraid your knee not healing the way we liked, so were going to do surgery to put metal screws to help heal the kneecap, im sorry to tell you this but there an 85% chance you will never play professional football again” the consultant spoke.


	2. chapter2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

By the time I heard I couldn’t play again, i totally blurred out all I could think about was the only reason I played football was to kick me off the cocaine but now I don’t even have that anymore, so I agreed with the surgery, deflating completely I was like my world was crumbling around me, I couldn’t wait to go home and drown my sorrows in my bed and die, I straight up refused the surgery and demanded charity to take me home.  
She parked up outside the house after a silent drive home, she was about to speak but I interrupted,  
“ look thanks for the lift, but I don’t need you now so there’s no need to come over tomorrow, my career is over so that means my life’s over, goodnight charity” I spoke before she could reply,  
Opening the car door slamming it shut, wobbling to the front-door fetching my keys out my pocket, I heard the other car door close,  
“ is that it, your just gunna give up just like that ” she challenged whilst moving closer to me,  
“ yeah I am I’ve got nothing left, im finished…….. why do you care about me anyways…… just leave me alone charity…… you don’t know the half of it” I shouted angrily,  
opening the door and slamming it behind me before she could answer, I went a sat on the sofa to cry, a few minutes went by and I managed to calm the crying down, I took my phone out to call Rhona and saw my old drug dealer name in the contacts list, hovering over the name debating if I should, I gave in the temptation and sent a text.  
About an hour later I heard a knock on the back door, it was a quick exchange you know 50 quid for the bag, I soon closed the door and was left at the kitchen table with the bag in my hand, I was sitting there looking at it thinking back to the time I was using it, i soon got on setting the line up, I rolled up a note and snorted, I wiped my head back feeling the rush of it going down my bloodstream, I held my nose forgetting the short pain you would get doing it.  
Waking up on the sofa abit confused of to how I got there was beyond me, hearing the door bell I went to answer it, Charity stood there all nervous,  
“ hey…. Ummm I know you said you didn’t want to see me but I just want to make sure okay”  
“ why do you care, I can’t play for the team no more, so there’s no need to come here is there ” I questioned not really expecting an answer,  
“ yeah I know that…… I umm I came here ……..because I like you….. a bit…….. quite a bit actually …… and I ummm I was wondering if you would go out one night” she panicked and answered.  
With the cocaine still in my system, I was still feeling the confidence it gave me, I stepped back to let her in, I walked towards the table were the bag was an quickly swiped it in my pocket before she noticed,   
“ ohh…….. and I spoke to you like that last night, im so sorry…….. wait I didn’t think you was gay ” I replied  
“ umm yeah I am and you still haven’t answered my question ”  
“ oh….. umm okay yeah why not how about tonight……. Sound good ” I answered   
“ yeah yeah that’s perfect …… I’ll pick you up at 8 then” with that she walked out the door and waved goodbye.  
Getting ready for tonight, got washed, done my hair, nice fitted dress, black heels, sprayed some perfume on, looking in the mirror in the front room I saw the bag Setting a line up then snorting it, not realizing the time I panicked when I heard the doorbell go, I quickly hid the bag and wiped my nose before rushing to the door.  
“ hey beautiful you ready to go” Charity excitingly asked   
“ come in just need to quickly pop up stairs”   
I was coming down the stairs after quickly looking in the mirror to see if I didn’t have anything on my face, I saw charity at the table with a little pile of cocaine on her finger tip, she put it on her tongue to taste was it was,  
“ why the hell are you using that stuff” she spoke whilst walking towards me  
“ like I said last night you don’t know the half of It….. so don’t give me a lecture on what not to do …… got it” I raised my voice louder   
She noticed the bag under the magazine and picked it up, I tried to reach for it and failed as she lifted her hand higher, we were pretty much tit to tit at this point, and I didn’t want to explain to her that I was an addict before my football career….. and on a downwards spiral, so I kissed her and I expected her to push me off her and walk out but she did the complete opposite.  
The kissing got heated, pushing her on the sofa so I could straddle her, I pulled back and slowly took my dress of,  
“ is this what you want…… a broken women with nothing ” I challenged her   
“ fuck yes…….. I really do ” she struggled with her words smirking   
“ do you know what I really want to do……….. I want to ride the fuck out of your fingers” I said,  
not giving her a chance to understand what I just said, I grabbed her hand and placed it were I wanted her the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's shit


End file.
